Services called a Social Networking Service (SNS) and utilizing the Internet have become popular. Some SNS users utilize multiple SNSs to transmit information. In the case of such user who utilizes multiple SNSs, the utilization of multiple SNS sometimes causes the users to confuse what information the user has transmitted and from which SNS the information has been transmitted.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2014-26614 discloses a searching and information displaying system that has a user-posting-detail automatic searching function that is a function of automatically searching based on the posted details of an interlinked user by the user over the SNS.
According to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2014-26614, the controller gives the SNS account of the user to a search engine, obtains the details of transmitted information by the user over the SNS like a tweet, and stores archives in the service at a time point at which the user interlinks the SNS account. Next, information contained in the archives will be subjected to a search, and only the posted details by the user can be made available for the search. Hence, the activity details of the user at the same time of year in past are reviewable.
According to the searching and information displaying system disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2014-26614, as explained above, at the time point at which the user interlinks the SNS account, the archives are stored in the service. Hence, the data quantity of archives becomes quite large. Consequently, the management sometimes becomes difficult in practice due to, for example, a preparation of a device that is capable of storing and processing such a large quantity of data, and costs thereof.